Perfectly Infuriating
by her vigil
Summary: Haruka/Michiru. Two rival corporate families, two children. One is determined to seduce the other if only to defy the other's blatant dislike; the other is... intrigued.
1. Akinomoto Stadium

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** It's been a painfully long time since I've written anything! So... conclude what you will from that statement. Or, read a bit and drop a review. Or... both!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Akinomoto Stadium_**

The growl of engines echoed against the stadium's walls, mingling with the screams of tires against pavement, the commentator's shouts and the distant roar of the crowd. The sun beat down from above, eliciting sharp glares of light that bounced off the vehicles that sped around the track, haphazardly darting around one another in a deadly game of tag.

The effect, Michiru Kaioh decided, was only remotely interesting.

"As you can see, Kaioh-san, we have plenty of upper-echelon entertainment here. Our stadium is renowned for its innovative design and not only houses one of the most popular racing circuits but also, one of the largest."

The young aqua-haired woman allowed a demure smile to pull at her lips, her hands remaining lightly clasped in front of her. "Ah, is that so?"

"Yes!" the small, rotund man beside her exclaimed enthusiastically, evidently unaware of his companion's polite disinterest. "We are capable of holding several thousand more spectators in comparison to our closest competitor, all while remaining within fire regulation specifications and still providing our audience with the greatest comfort and, in turn, the greatest experience. Why, just recently we received the rating of highest—"

"Now, now, Kobayashi-san," a young man interrupted as he approached the pair, "I'm sure Kaioh-san doesn't need to know all the ins and outs of the place, regardless of her father's gracious donation. I'll be happy to complete the tour for you. Don't you have a meeting with another possible benefactor?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" The short man turned hurriedly, throwing forward an almost clumsy bow before scuttling away, horn-rimmed glasses nearly toppling off of his nose in the process. As the new arrival watched the man's hasty escape, Michiru's smile widened with mirth, her hand rising to cover the display of near-laughter.

"I apologize, Kaioh-san." The smartly-suited man turned and offered a polite bow in greeting to the daughter of Seiji Kaioh, a name that had become nearly immortal in the Ajinomoto Stadium in the months past. "I didn't anticipate Kobayashi-san's desire to give you such a lengthy and informative tour… it took me nearly thirty minutes to discover your whereabouts!"

The stadium was an impressive one, standing at a height that nearly doubled its original size. It had long stood in the heart of Tokyo, being the site of many spectacular events before eventually falling into disrepair. A war had then ensued, conducted by various corporations that saw a business opportunity in the aging entertainment center: offer the highest donation to help the stadium surpass its prior greatness and, in return, have a venue that worshipped and spouted your name at every given moment along with plastering it all over the walls. The family that happened to be "fortunate" enough to afford such a hefty price had been none other than the Kaiohs themselves.

The Kaioh family ran a multi-billion dollar corporation that produced a well-recognized line of cars that had soared to popularity over the past several decades. The business had been handed down within the family for years, it having been first founded under Hiroshi Kaioh, a dedicated mechanic that decided that after years of dealing with poorly designed automobiles, it was time for him to take a shot at making a "road warrior" himself. After receiving funding from several well-meaning and wealthy friends, he attempted many designs, most of which failed. It wasn't until 1915 that he found success, his model skyrocketing in popularity across Japan. In 2010, the Kaioh family was still reaping from the fruitful successes of their ancestor… and Michiru wasn't the least bit interested by the thought of it.

"Kaioh-san? Are you alright?"

Michiru blinked, shaking her head softly as she drew herself out of her reverie. Refocusing on Toru Yoshida, she offered an apologetic smile, one lithe finger brushing teal hair back to tuck behind an ear.

"I apologize, Yoshida-san. I don't seem to be all here today."

Toru offered her an equally apologetic grin, a knowing look appearing on his face. "I understand that this probably isn't very interesting to you. I mean… someone of your sophistication…"

Michiru laughed gently, shoulders rising in an indifferent shrug. "It's quite alright. My father was very insistent that I learn at least a thing or two about his most recent business venture. I suppose he's trying to encourage my enthusiasm in regards to the family trade."

"And your fame as a violinist isn't enough?"

As the young Kaioh shook her head in reply, Toru stopped by a nearby door, opening it and gesturing the woman inside. The pair continued was soon meandering down a long line of wide-set stairs, Toru neatly dodging several well-dressed yet hurried men that offered polite nods to the Kaioh daughter as they rushed by.

"He is quite pleased with my accomplishments," Michiru eventually continued as they neared the end of the long stairway, a distant blare of light causing her eyes to fall into a slight squint. "But I believe that he views my musical endeavors as more of a hobby, while he views this, and our cars… as real work."

Toru let out a low rumble of an awkward chuckle, a hand lifting to scratch the back of his head as he guided the violinist outside. "How unfortunate…"

"_He passes by shooting through the middle! Wow, what an impressive yet daring move by the newcomer! Here is Yamamoto, making an attempt to regain lost ground by cutting in on the inside… no! Number 99 has blocked him off, Yamamoto losing valuable time as he readjusts to make up for the brutal halt! And here it comes, here it comes… yes! Ladies and gentlemen, Tanaka in 99 has taken the win again!"_

A roar rose around the stadium, reaching an unbearable pitch as the remaining cars zoomed by, coasting to an eventual stop. Toru joined the commotion, clapping as he shot a sidelong grin at his companion.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we're here," he began, beginning to walk forward once more, towards a distant plume of dust and smoke.

"Ah," Michiru began, her head tilting as she examined the man that led her easily forward. "Considering my prior experiences with your associate, I must assume… we are here to learn of just how many racers have used this track, yes? Perhaps the security measures that have been implemented to protect them in this risky sport?"

Toru laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he ambled to a gradual stop. "I see that Kobayashi-san has taught you well! But… no." Turning on his heel, the dark-haired man gestured to the just-formed rows of vehicles and their riders that had began to circle out before them. "Your father specifically requested that I introduce you to a racer or two, in hopes of… perking your interest," the man ended oddly as Michiru lifted a delicate eyebrow. "He didn't specify anyone in particular, so I thought I would allow one of my good friends to bask in your presence… hey, Haruka!"

Inwardly, the violinist sighed. She had a feeling that her father's odd request had something to do with not only the family business but also, her single status. An unusual number of nights at the family dinner table had ended with Seiji proclaiming that one ought to marry one's work in more ways than one… and what better way to do that than for a car manufacturer to marry a car enthusiast?

_*And what better car enthusiast than one that races them,*_ the woman thought grimly, her face settling into one of trained determination as a distant figure turned upon hearing Toru's shout, a hand waving in reply. The Kaioh girl forced her lips to form what she could only hope was an exceedingly polite smile as the man approached, ruffling his own blonde locks as a helmet dangled carelessly from his free hand's extended fingertips.

If Michiru wasn't so distracted with irritating thoughts of her father's possible interference in her romantic life, she would have considered the approaching figure to be surprisingly handsome. Golden hair fell in messy waves over his head, some strands whisking over strikingly green eyes that looked like they held the capability to piece through steel at any given moment. He was tall, and somewhat muscular… though not brutish or barbaric, from what she could tell. _*Not barbaric at all,*_ she thought idly, her intrigue somewhat perked despite her reluctance. _*Actually, he moves with the grace of a cat…*_

"Toru!" the man greeted, a dazzling and toothy smile appearing on his lips. Michiru was interested to note that the newcomer seemed completely indifferent to her presence, a reaction that was uncommon due to not only her popularity as a violinist but her looks as well. "Where have you been for the past hour? I could've crashed and died miserably, and you would've never known."

"Save the theatrics, Haruka," Toru grinned, slapping his friend on the shoulder cheerily. "You know I've sometimes got more important things to do than watch you walk all over the veterans' egos and see them cry about it. I actually had some business to attend to…"

The violinist felt the flicker of green eyes settling over her form and, again, felt the rise of internal defenses as she prepared for a possibly crude onslaught. Unfortunately, her father's prior choices in potential suitors had often lacked charm and subtlety, and many had found themselves suffering grievously from the Kaioh's wrath.

"…this is Michiru Kaioh, the daughter to Seiji Kaioh. He's the one that helped finance the most recent developments to the stadium," Toru added hurriedly, catching Haruka's look of mild confusion before it was replaced with knowing nonchalance.

"Michiru Kaioh," the aqua-haired woman spoke with an elegant bow, a movement that had clearly been perfected over the years of her life. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you are..?"

"…Tanaka," the man spoke, albeit with slight hesitation before he awarded the woman with a forced and yet disarming smile. "Haruka Tanaka." And just like that, his attention snapped back to Toru, whom – Michiru would later decide – was doing a very poor job of hiding his amusement. "Sorry to cut things short, but I've got things to do."

The man strode off, back towards the cloud of dust that eventually revealed the car numbered 99, a series of shouts rising up from the crew surrounding it as they congratulated the blonde-haired man on his well-won victory. Toru uttered a quick and short laugh, a little bit surprised at his friend's antics – normally, Haruka was the first to hop on with an absolutely disgusting degree of charm and seduction when it came to beautiful women – but he shrugged it off, instead shooting a look to his charge instead. The Kaioh daughter appeared, at the very minimum, to be somewhat surprised.

"You must excuse my friend there," Toru apologized readily. "Normally he's… very talkative when it comes to women, but I guess it's my fault." When Michiru looked at him questioningly, he shrugged. "I don't often bring them onto the track to meet him. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't often bring them to him at all." His lips twisted into a lopsided grin. "If I wanted to lose any chance with every pretty woman that I met, I would do that. But really, I just spend most of my time hiding my dates from Haruka."

That was enough to startle a small chuckle out of Michiru, to whom Toru shot a somewhat guilty look.

"Ah, sorry, that was a bit out of line… but! Moving on." Toru began to stride away from the track and its line of vehicles, the violinist gradually turning away from the distant silhouette of the wild-haired racer and his crew to follow her guide. "I'm sure he'll be much more up to company tonight at the banquet dinner. You are going, aren't you?"

"Yes," Michiru conceded with a small nod. "As my father has other obligations, I have consented to take care of his duties for the night. But… I didn't realize that tonight's dinner would also present your stadium's racers. Are many others going to be present?"

"Oh, that's right," Toru muttered, more to himself than the woman beside him. "You don't follow racing… to answer your question, no, many others will not." The man turned, drawing forth a card from his pocket and offering it to Michiru. "Take a look."

The woman played the card over in her hands, holding it lightly by the edges as she flipped it from one side to the next. The front held the name Ajinomoto Stadium in large, bold letters, along with a decorative backing that she recognized as the newest logo, intended to generate interest in the stadium's new design and events. On the other side, several names were scrawled across in designer font, Haruka Tanaka being listed near the middle.

"These are the names of some of our latest features, and, interestingly enough, the Haruka that you met is one of them," Toru explained. "Tanaka is originally from Japan, but has been in America for the past several years. Haruka has been making headlines over there, racing and besting some of the top-recognized American NASCAR racers on the circuit. Haruka returned to Japan just recently, and we're the first stadium that he's graced with his professional presence since that return flight back. To honor his return and to also thank him for the additional business and fame this has surely given us, he has been invited as one of the "celebrity names" for the banquet." Toru hesitated, grinning a bit before continuing. "We tried to offer Tanaka a banquet that was dedicated to his return, but… he didn't like the idea of a bunch of paparazzi and executives fawning over his every movement. This was the closest we could get to giving him the recognition that we believe he deserves."

"Interesting," Michiru murmured softly, flipping the card to and fro once more. "You wouldn't think that, just from looking at him…"

"He does a good job of hiding it. Now, Kaioh-san." Toru straightened and turned to face the woman beside him fully, giving a slight incline of his head. "As I am sure you are disappointed to hear, your tour of Ajinomoto has been completed. Your chauffeur is waiting outside with all due patience, and he has already been given directions as to how to reach the banquet's destination for later tonight. Now, I must take my leave." Toru bowed again as Michiru hid a small grin underneath lithe fingertips. "You may go right on through the doors to your left, which will take you through our celebrity entrance and lead you out to our VIP lot. I will see you tonight."

As Toru departed, his easy pace in stark contrast to the hurried look of the of the other businessmen that Michiru had seen that night, the woman turned and headed out of the stadium that had taken three hours of her day and several million of her family's fortune, a look of intrigued anticipation flickering over her previously placid features.


	2. The Banquet

**Author's Note: **I feel really rusty. I think it's going to be a bit before I can reestablish whatever "groove" I used to have going when I was writing all the time. Until then, I guess I'll just continually throw my chapters through edits and hope that the end result is better than the first.

Oh, and **a note**: I kind of jumped around when referring to Haruka's gender in this chapter (and it also happened a bit in the first, though it was less noticeable). This is because, when speaking from a perspective that aligns more closely with Michiru's thoughts, Haruka is perceived as male, so (to me) it feels awkward referring to Haruka by her true gender when narrating from a more Kaioh... slant. I might change my mind on this later and come back and edit this chapter, making all the "he/him" instances into "she/her," but until then, please bear with me! I'm planning to absolve it relatively soon, in one of the upcoming chapters that I have laid out. Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**The Banquet**_

It was odd, wasn't it? Being so concerned about the lack of effect you could have on someone?

Michiru sat in the back of her father's limo, idly toying with the lines of leather fabric that formed the expensive (and well-made) seats of the vehicle, thinking thoughts that she was, she was sure, not supposed to be thinking about. It wasn't that they were taboo, per say, but rather that they were almost childish; had she truly become someone that was so used to an extraordinary amount of attention that when she didn't receive it, she balked?

_*Stop being so ridiculous, Michiru!*_ she scolded herself, brow furrowing into what would be an awkward face on another but, on Michiru Kaioh, appeared as elegant distress. _*Just because one boy doesn't stare at you like you're the only female he has ever dreamed of doesn't mean that the world is ending… and since when have I thrived on such attention?*_

Usually, the antics of her suitors left the Kaioh in varying degrees of irritation and disgust. Her most recent pursuer had decided that her reluctance meant that she was playing hard to get and had attempted to kiss her, dramatically and passionately, beneath the drifting branches of a birch tree (that later, Michiru realized she was allergic to). He had quickly realized that her reluctance was not her seductive technique when her knee had abruptly introduced itself to his groin. Before that, many of the suitors were much of the same; overly polite or overly ambitious; entirely boring or painfully rude. None had given her any reason to be interested and, for whatever reason or another, Michiru didn't even find herself attracted to them if she viewed them from an entirely shallow standpoint.

_*Maybe that is why it's so aggravating,*_ she mulled to herself as the limo drew to a smooth stop in front of a building that could only be described with the phrase "an explosion of self-importance." _*The first time I find someone even remotely attractive… and they couldn't care less.*_

As the chauffeur stepped out the driver's side door, Michiru once again checked her appearance more out of habit than actual concern. The gown that she had selected fit her nicely and also happened to compliment her features; it was a deep crimson accented with highlights of an equally deep blue, the color rivaling the intensity of her aquamarine hair and eyes. It fell about her body in waves, something that her seamstress was proud of, and hugged her curves in what she would consider a scandalous manner if questioned too excessively about it. The door popped open to her left; Michiru, expecting the familiar face of her father's long-time chauffeur to appear before her, delicately extended her palm to meet the one reaching out before her… before freezing in place.

"Kaioh-san," a smooth and sultry tenor spoke, emerald eyes crashing headlong into startled aquamarines. "It is good to see you again."

A mere second passed before Michiru appeared to regain her composure, much to Haruka's amusement. A polite smile steadily snaked its way back onto her lips as she grasped the offered hand before her, nodding her head in greeting.

"Tanaka-san," she returned, voice just as silky smooth as that of her apparent attendant's. "I didn't realize that we would be meeting again under such circumstances."

As he drew her out from the confines of the stretched automobile, he released a laugh – long, easy, boyish – all accompanied with a carefree shrug. "I'm helping Toru out. Seems like he got caught up in some business… and, well." The words faded off into a small scoff that the teal-haired woman noticed, but decided to ignore. "I owe him a favor."

The violinist's ears perked at this, though she didn't show it. A favor? "So terribly sorry to be a burden, Tanaka-san," she began as they made their way towards the large doors that hung open, displaying a wealth of suits, gowns and chandeliers inside. "If it is too much of an inconvenience, I would be happy to entertain myself."

Haruka shook her head with a smirk. "No can do. Unfortunately, Toru has stated that I am to be your _babysitter_ for the evening."

Michiru, startled, couldn't help but shoot an entirely uncharacteristic glare at the man that stood at her side. "Excuse me? Who do you—"

"Kaioh-san! Tanaka-san! What a surprise!" a man approached the pair, smiling gleefully as he bowed to each of them in greeting. "Kaioh-san, may I say that your father is quite the businessman? You must be proud!"

The violinist's scowl was quickly replaced by her "dignitary face" as she returned the greeting of the man before her. The subtle tremor of a contained laugh from Haruka was enough to further darken her mood.

_*Later,*_ she thought, as she ran through her scripted responses to the VIPs that had begun to approach her, _*I will have a few choice words to say to you, Haruka Tanaka.*_

.

The racer was… bored.

Haruka Tenoh – or, as she was known in this particular circuit, Haruka _Tanaka_ – had never been one for formal parties that called for many people to don the most pompous expressions they had available. Toru, her old college friend that she had managed to keep in her life for years, was fully aware of the fact… and yet he made her attend anyway. Initially she had agreed because he had presented it as one of two options: attend a party in which you may be able to disappear, or attend a party that revolved around your existence. When she had chosen the first, it was under the assumption that she would be able to make an appearance, shake a few hands and vanish into the distant horizon less than one hour later. That was the plan, until Toru had gone and ruined it.

"Haruka, come on," the man had pleaded of her two hours back, nudging her shoulder in the process. "They've got me going from meeting to meeting, and I don't want anyone else to escort her in there. It'd be like tossing her to the wolves, although…" he paused, stopping to stare at his friend's stoic expression, "if you weren't busy being so uptight, I'd consider her to be worse off standing next to _you_."

"Idiot, you know our families have been corporate rivals for years…"

"Whatever, Haruka! You haven't been involved in the business for the past half of a decade. Said it interfered with your ability to race… you even use your mother's maiden name instead of your _own,_ so the public won't recognize you. Don't tell me you've got a grudge just because your mother spouted off about the Kaiohs to you over ten years back."

After more begging, insulting and pleading, Haruka had finally agreed to act as Toru's "tour guide" stand-in, though the acceptance felt like a bad taste in her mouth.

She didn't know why it felt so irritating, to be playing the role of gentlemanly escort for what she would usually consider a beautiful young woman with curves in all the right places and a gorgeous face to match. Perhaps it was the notoriety of the Kaioh's family tactics against her parent's equally successful car manufacturing business. Or perhaps the agitation stemmed into something even more ridiculous; the accounts of Michiru Kaioh's aloof attitude and her refusal to give a man, any man, the time of day. Considering the company that she often kept, she had heard many personal accounts of the Kaioh girl's callous refusals when it came to her suitors… and it all resulted in a single overwhelming assumption cementing itself in Haruka Tenoh's head:

Michiru Kaioh was, by all accounts, an excessively wealthy spoiled brat… and she was stuck with her for the next _four hours._

At first, Haruka was grateful when the first man approached her companion with boasts of the Kaioh family's excellence and graciousness; the executive had come just in time to prevent what she could only assume was going to be a bratty retort from the insulted violinist. Inwardly, she still snickered over the look on the girl's face after she referred to herself as a "babysitter."

_*Like a cat tossed into a river to cool itself off,*_ she mused, as the VIPs came and went.

However, as the night wore on, the men that sought to make themselves appear well in a Kaioh family member's eyes began to tire her. They all spoke the same, dressed the same… it was dull, and it was making her feel like she was losing her senses. Even her arm felt like it was falling asleep, propped as it was against a nearby wall as she waited for Michiru to excuse herself from the overexcited executive that had cornered them in place. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the rigid slant that had formed at Michiru's shoulders and neck, tension riddling the small woman's form. Unfortunately, Haruka was more preoccupied with lazily examining different parts of Michiru's anatomy; that, and staring longingly at the exit.

"A pleasure to meet you," Michiru finished as the man before her ambled off, looking plenty pleased with himself. As soon as he got out of earshot she heaved a sigh, her shoulders bowing downwards as she felt her reserve energy dwindling. A gloved hand rose to press two fingertips to the arch of her nose, right between her eyes; she could feel the beginnings of a headache already starting to develop.

Gathering her composure about her once more, she straightened up, neck and chin lifting back to their almost regal arc before she turned to face Haruka. As soon as she caught sight of the racer, she scowled, quickly noting that his eyes – as remarkably striking and hypnotizing as they were – were not resting on the proper locations of her body.

"Stop that," she snapped, her patience with her nonchalant escort having been dashed away over an hour ago. "If I wanted you to do that, I would've been sure to let you know!"

"Oh, really?" Pushing off the wall at his (her!) back, Haruka sauntered forward like a wild animal approaching its prey. "From what I've heard, you aren't much of the romantic type." Stopping scant inches before her, he tucked his hands into his pockets before dipping his head downward, capturing the stare of the girl before him with an even one of his own. "Or you're just a bratty tease."

The violinist's expression quickly turned from confusion to infuriated disgust. "You're horrible!" she nearly shouted in reply, barely managing to keep it to the volume of an intensely heated whisper. "You're absolutely horrible, and typical, and… why am I even putting up with this?"

Turning abruptly on the heel of one foot, the aquamarine-haired woman stalked towards a nearby exit, ignoring the scattered glances of a few nearby businessmen. Shoving the door open, Michiru escaped into the cold night air… and kept walking.

Haruka remained where she stood for a long moment, her own eyes narrowed into slits that rivaled the look the Kaioh had given her seconds before. The girl was _irritating._ In the back of her mind, she knew she had to go after the damned woman – she had promised Toru that she would stick with her, after all – but that didn't make the Tenoh any happier about it.

"Should've known a Kaioh would be this much trouble," she muttered to herself as she finally forced herself into moving towards the blue-haired girl's path of a hasty exit. "Great to look at, but… shit!"

Haruka burst through the door that Michiru had stormed through moments before, ignoring the loud clang of the door slamming shut – and probably locking – behind her. Eyes darting from one side to another, she cursed under her breath; the woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Toru will kill me," she mumbled to herself as she hastily chose the direction that _she_ would have taken, had the roles been reversed. "And what will I tell him? Oh, hey, that girl you wanted me to escort… yeah, I lost her. How does somebody lose an entire person?"

The thought of Toru ripping into her with all the verbal rage of a ruffled "suit" was enough to set Haruka into a steady jog, the prospect of explaining herself to her friend proving to be unpleasant. The streets were empty that night, save for the noise and lights that emanated out of the banquet. The cars that littered the road were few in number and drove leisurely from one light to the next. Even the sidewalks seemed bare of their usual share of pedestrians, Haruka's footsteps echoing into the silence as she drew further away from her starting point. Eventually, the sound of her dress shoes thudding against the pavement came to a gradual halt.

Across the empty roads and beyond the opposing sidewalk stood a park, seemingly empty of life besides the small speck of blue that proved otherwise. A grim smile pulling at the edges of her lips, Haruka walked steadily across the open roads and onto the still damp grass, brushing away thoughts of a ruined pair of Armani shoes in exchange for thoughts of the woman that stood a short distance ahead of her.

She was surprised that the girl had made it this far out into the middle of nowhere, particularly on foot. From what she had assumed, the Kaiohs didn't seem to be the type of family that would go without a chauffeur and expensive car if they didn't have to. _*Particularly not to a tiny park that did little to impress,*_ she thought, though its trees were large, ancient and steady, casting intricate silhouettes with branches over a little pond that rested in the center of the mass of messily kept foliage.

_*So maybe she doesn't mind ruining a dress once in awhile to get away from rough situations,_* Haruka decided with a nod to herself, her opinion of the woman refusing to raise even but an inch. _*Silly girl probably knows that she can get a whole new wardrobe just by shedding a tear or two to her father…_*

"What do you want?"

The voice startled Haruka out of her thoughts. Scowling, the blonde-haired woman – or, as Michiru believed, _boy_ – quickly approached her charge, all pretenses of stealth having been tossed to the wind.

"What do you mean, what do I want? I've got to follow you, don't I?"

As Haruka drew up to stand beside the aquamarine-haired woman, Michiru smiled, though it was a bitter one. Shaking her head softly, the violinist let her eyes drop to the ripples formed by the leaves that fluttered down from the tree hovering above her.

"Yes and no," she spoke, quietly. "I'm sure Yoshida-san has requested that you provide company for me tonight, as he is unavailable. But clearly…" she laughed, just barely; the sound was low and cut short. "You have your own ideas as to what that entails."

Haruka winced before regaining her reserve. Frowning, the racer shoved her hands into her black slacks' pockets, casting a dark look to the woman beside her. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not flinging myself all over your pretty little feet, but I—"

"And I apologize as well!" The shorter woman turned abruptly, startling the blonde into silence as intensely focused aquamarine eyes bored into her own. Haruka took a hesitant step back. "When I went home earlier tonight, I did a bit of research on you, Haruka Tanaka," the woman retorted bitterly. "Apparently in America you were known as quite the playboy, hopping from one girl to the next, never giving one longer than a single night to entertain you…"

"You… what, did you _google_ me or something?"

"Did you know that there are fan sites dedicated to the girls that you've left broken hearted?" the small violinist continued, ignoring the astonished words spoken by the racer seconds before. "And another one that lists all your supposed conquests by name and, in some cases, picture?"

Slowly arching an eyebrow, Haruka couldn't help but let a small smirk drag at her lips. "And did you happen to… read any of these supposed first-person accounts of my sex life?"

"Absolutely not!" Michiru paused, drawing in a long breath, before launching into her rant once more. "So, Haruka, Tanaka, Playboy, whatever it is you want to be called… I am terribly _sorry_ if I haven't flung myself at _your _feet, but I wouldn't want to sleep with you if you were the last man on earth!"

It was then that Haruka began laughing.

Later, she would realize that it was probably a cruel thing to do; Michiru was obviously unaware of her own female parts and, consequently, was also in a horrible mood. Haruka figured it had something to do with the legions of sappy men that had prattled at her for hours before, going on about her father's good deeds and her mother's good looks and, oh my, how wonderfully she played the violin, wasn't that something? And wasn't her father so lucky, having such a talented and exquisitely intelligent family, all little prodigies…

…later, Haruka would realize that laughing wasn't the most helpful thing that she could have engaged in, right at that particular moment. But this "later" wouldn't come for a long time, and that didn't stop her from her uncontrollable chuckling.

"What is wrong with you?" Michiru spoke crossly, cerulean eyes dark as she shot the racer a look that would peel paint off walls.

"With _me?_ I'm not the one that's gone and looked you up on the most stalker-worthy internet search engine available!"

_*And failed to notice the "rumors" of my non-male gender,* _Haruka mulled to herself as Michiru bristled at the racer's insulting tone.

"Look," Haruka began again, barely managing to speak quick enough to stop the violinist from going into another fatigue-fueled rant. "It's clear that we don't particularly get along. Not that I quite blame you… I'm sure it must be absolutely infuriating for the girl that's used to being courted by mobs of begging boys to be stuck with someone that clearly would like to be elsewhere."

The blonde-haired woman smirked as her companion, still in the process of attempting to regain her composure, could only manage an indignant and choked back cough.

"But I think it's really damn pretentious of you to _assume_ that you would find me so deplorable, considering I haven't even attempted to sleep with you!"

If looks could kill, Haruka would have been brutally murdered, twenty times over.

"I mean, just basing your opinion of me off of a google stalking spree—"

"Excuse me?" the violinist interjected, a small and surprisingly bubbly laugh escaping, disbelievingly, from her lips. "You haven't exactly been the gentlemanly suitor of the night. Or do you not recall your prior snide remarks and inability to look anywhere even close to my face?"

"Besides the point!" the Tenoh snapped, little angry bullets of red forming at the arch of her cheeks. "If I was actually _trying,_ I bet that I could have you in bed in under a week!"

"_Deal."_

Haruka stopped, emerald eyes snapping wide to stare, blankly, at the just as stubborn-faced and infuriated woman before her. Deal? Had they just made a bet… on her ability to seduce someone that already _hated_ her into the sheets?

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Michiru was just as astounded by her sudden decision to engage in such a crass and risky challenge… _*though,* _she would eventually reason, _*it can't be that risky if Haruka is already this unpleasant after these first three hours I've spent with him.*_ But that was besides the point; she had just initiated a bet that required sex for victory and, until that point, consistent dates for a week.

Gloved palm coming to gently rest against the center of her forehead once more, Michiru sighed.

_*And that is why I _usually_ try to stop and think before I speak.*_

The pair didn't have long to stand in uncomfortable, fidgety silence. The Kaioh limousine pulled up at the edge of the park, stopping with a soft squeal of breaks before idling in place. As Haruka turned to glance at the invader, Michiru gave a light shrug, already beginning to take her first steps towards a more _sane_ escape for the night.

"After standing out here for awhile… alone_…_ I decided that I shook enough hands for the night and requested a pick-up by here around this time," she explained to the sour-faced blonde at her side.

"Good to know I don't have to be with you any longer than I have to…"

"Ah… you have interesting techniques in the manner of seduction, Tanaka-san."

_*Crafty little pain in the ass blue-haired female…*_

Shoulders hunching forward in resignation as a growl hummed indistinguishably at the back of her throat, Haruka forced her striking stare to meet the suddenly complacent one of the Kaioh daughter.

"Fine," she started, voice notching up from its hostile tone into something that she recalled overusing at celebrity dinners and press meets. "Seven tomorrow, be ready. And don't ask me where I'm taking you," she started again, noting with some satisfaction Michiru's pursing of her lips and dogged refusal to say the one thing on her mind. "I'm sure you have plenty of opinions when it comes to someone's courting of you, but… just trust me."

With an odd and very tiny smile, Michiru nodded once, eyes glinting with restrained dislike as she turned away from the sandy-haired blonde to walk towards the still idling vehicle across the way.

_*Trust… you? Those are two very interesting words to put in the same sentence.*_

* * *

**Another Note:** For those that have asked and didn't catch it a few paragraphs/pages ago: Haruka calls herself Haruka Tanaka so as to not be recognized as Haruka Tenoh, the daughter of Akira Tenoh, current owner of a company that rivals the Kaioh family. Haruka chose Tanaka because it is her mother's maiden name.


End file.
